School
Characters present * Wario * Lulu * Mona * 9 volt * 18 volt * Penny crygor * Young cricket * Master mantis * Natalie volt * Libby volt (new name than Karla) * Hannah thang * Eva thang * Elliot thang * Andrew crygor * Matthew volt * Rhys thang * Jordan volt (new name than joey) * Claire crygor * adam chandler (Andrew crygor’s bad clone) Transcript (at diamond city elementary, Natalie is at her locker) natalie: my diary has glitter and stickers on that (Giggles) 9 volt: Oh natalie, yours have never asked natalie: let’s see... (reads) dear diary, today I was on dribble‘s Taxi, and I carried a handbag and stuff and I went for a shopping spree 9 volt: ok. Libby: Hello-o-o natalie: Libby? How did you? (At class) mona: ok class, I am going to be your teacher, what is 18 - 1? natalie: 17 mona: correct! Adam chandler, what is 20 - 1 adam chandler: Oh, shut up! mona: Adam chandler! What is this behaviour! I’m giving you an F! (at gym class, Natalie, Libby And 9 volt are playing basketball) Adam chandler: give me the basketball! 9 volt: no Don't even think about it, boy. adam chandler: Oh, yeah, tough guy? (Snatches the basketball off 9 volt) young cricket: Adam chandler, what are you doing, I am giving you an f, so get out! Master, he snatched the ball of that gamer Master mantis: Well well well, mr chandler, I am disappointed in you young man (adam chandler leaves) Natalie: volty, I am going to say this, here’s another basketball 9 volt: Oh! Finally! Thanks Nat! Did people call you nadine? natalie: um, I Don’t like it when people call me nadine (after Basketball) Libby: Don't let it get to you, 9 volt. 9 volt: Uh, let what? I don't, uh What do you mean? Who? libby: I know your girlfriend’s excited about you, but you know she’ll always have a special place for you. Jordan: Yeah, like the shopping mall that resembles Xscape 9 volt: Xscape? Near diamond city? Adam crygor: yo 9 volt, Are you saying you want to enjoy with us? 9 Volt: Oh-ho-ho! Okay! Ooh, well, so you wanna enjoy skiing, flying, play games at the arcade and play bowling, huh? libby: looks like 18 volts leading a group of cheerleaders at the auditorium (at the auditorium, 18 volt leads the group of cheerleaders) 18 volt: (doing his own rap) adam chandler: QUIET! 18 volt: Adam chandler, shut up! adam chandler: didn’t you hear me, I said, QUIET! (stomps on 18 volt’s stereo) 18 volt: Adam chandler, look what you’ve done to my stereo! You know what, for stomping on my stereo, I’ll blare out my most epic rap to your head, that your eardrums will bleed! Claire: 18 volt, don’t Shout (At diamond city xscape) 9 volt: see? The place was huge kidware: huge? 9 Volt: The resort is fun and fantastic kidware: cool (18 volt enters) 9 volt: 18 volt, I am very sorry about your stereo 18 volt: that’s not your fault, 9 volt, I should’ve yelled to Adam chandler because he broke it since he told me to be quiet while I was doing my own rap (at the cafeteria) lulu: wario, I have a question for you wario: go ahead lulu: an F? He’d got a F? wario: not just an F, but he is the worst bully Lulu: 9 volt, who got an F? 9 Volt: (on tv screen) adam chandler got an F on his report card Lulu: is this true? Did you got an f? adam chandler: yes Lulu: you got an F! You got an F, wario told me that you got an f! Right, i’m Phoning your parents about your behaviour. I’m very sorry about this 9 volt 9 volt: (on the tv screen) that’s ok Lulu lulu: (grabbing Adam chandler) right you, home, now, and no arguments! adam chandler: shut up, just shut up you idiot! (Spits lulu) (Back at diamond city xscape, 9 volt and the Kidware are having fun) libby: I got a strike! Yay! 9 volt: well done Libby natalie: you know, I really hate bullies 9 volt: it’s ok girls, the bully’s gone and he’ll never hurt you again. Adam crygor: I got a prize! 9 volt: well done! claire crygor: (pats 9 volt’s helmet) 9 volt, you, are the best Nintendo fan ever 9 volt: thank you so much Claire! Ok guys, who wants dinner? Kidware: We are! 9 Volt: well, let’s get eating! (Hums) (Cut to a cinema, 18 volt is at his theater seat at screen 7 while feeling lonely while the cineworld pre loop plays) 18 volt: (sighs as he holds a photo of 9 volt) 9 volt, I’ll Never forgive you, because I love you (two people came in) 18 volt: oh hello, nice to meet you Girl: what are you doing? 18 Volt: I was talking to 9 volt (at the chandlers house) adam Chandler: i’ll Go to my room Lulu: no you won’t, I want you to sit there and tell me what the heck are you playing at, sit down! adam chandler: fine! (Sits on sofa and turns on his phone) lulu: you can switch that off adam chandler: no, I want to watch videos I made (lulu takes his phone) HEY! Lulu: There’s gonna be no phones, no screens, no nothing, not After this. You know I really thought things were changed that we turned the corner. Wario and I really went out on a limb on you today I trust you’d threw it all back in me face and it really gets on my nerves. Well, there’s gonna be no more treats and you can say goodbye to Football at all! Adam chandler: LOOK, I'M KEEP TELLING YOU, YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO Lulu: Adam, stop shouting! Adam chandler: I'M THROWING A TITANIC MENTAL BREAKDOWN (After chandler throws a breakdown, get's what happens next) Lulu: adam you baddest demonic evil boy bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad baddest demonic evil boy, how dare you throw a mental breakdown around the house! Look what you did, you almost destroyed everything adam chandler: I KEEP TELLING YOU I WANT TO SCREAM HARD LIKE HITLER, CAILLOU, DORA, ARTHUR AND ANGRY GERMAN KID, SO *BLEEP* OFF BITCH Lulu: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded twice as hard and strong from yelling and screaming like angry german kid, but swearing your mouth off! and we are really really really sick and tired of you. On second thought you are so well behaved aren’t you, you know there’s one 16 year old boy who knows how stupid is to abuse 9 volt, and two girls, it’s you Adam chandler: All right! That's it! I'M DESTROYING THE KITCHEN AND THROW THE MICROWAVE ON YOU Lulu: ADAM DON'T YOU EVER EVER, EVER DARE GET THE MICROWAVE AND BREAK IT! adam chandler: STOP TELLING ME TO DON'T I DARE! Lulu: (Yelling At adam chandler From Throwing the microwave at the lamp and he breaks it) the hell are you doing adam chandler, HEY!! HEY!!! HEY!!!! HEY!!!!! HEEYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In response, adam started to grow big as a giant, much to lulu’s horror. Adam had grown bigger like a giant, and he was more aggressive. His voice was deeper like a giant voice. Adam began to go on a rampage, and stomped around the city. The airplane came towards Adam. Adam: (Scary voice) Stupid airplane! Adam knocked the airplane out of the way, and he stopped off, and he was trotting like a giant. Adam was destroying the library. Adam chandler: (Scary voice) Stupid library! Adam Was about to destroy diamond city kindergarten Adam: (Scary Voice) Stupid Kindergarten After he destroyed preschool, Adam destroyed a different school, not diamond city elementary, but a different school and said Adam: (Scary Voice) *Bleep* You School Then Adam was destroying the buildings. Adam: (Scary voice) Stupid buildings! At the home, Lulu was furious and was throwing a fit as Adam was growing back to his normal size while crying. Lulu: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ADAM, I CAN'T RETARDEDLY BELIEVE YOU DESTROYED THE WHOLE DIAMOND CITY! THAT WAS WAS WAS WAS SO IT ADAM, YOU ARE MORE DOUBLY GIANTLY GORUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED, YOU RUINED THE WHOLE DIAMOND CITY Adam chandler: (stands up) Look, IF YOY ARE ALREADY LISTENING TO ME, I want you, to stay away from Wario. He's better than me, and no one is listening to me! Lulu: Adam, stop with this behaviour right now, SO SIT DOWN! Adam chandler: (started to yell at lulu) And another thing: stop with this yelling thing! It's getting on my nerves! Lulu: (more angrier) ADAM I HAVE HAD ENOUGH, THIS IS UNBEARBLE, I’M GONNA HAVE TO SPEAK TO SOMEBODY ABOUT YOU Adam chandler: good, your ugly, mean and I hate you (punches lulu) Trivia Adam chandler, a 16 year old bully makes a appearance along with other bullies that 9 volt, Libby and Natalie doesn’t like adam chandler (Adam crygor’s bad clone) was born in November 2002 this episode censors the swearing Category:Warioware adventures episodes